Saijou Ai
Summary Saijou Ai is one of the main members of Akki Rasetsu, a Japanese paranormal organization with thousands of members. She and other three members exterminated the old leaders and took over the organization to continue their personal projects. After the deaths of Toujou and Houjou, Ai traveled to Noukotsu Village and set up a Jorougumo Package and an enslaved Hishigami Mai upon the heroes, intending to kill them as she kidnapped some Youkai living in the village for her plans. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, Unknown with Jorougumo Package Name: Saijou Ai Origin: The Zashiki Warashi of Intellectual Village Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Specialist Powers and Abilities: Magic, Jorougumo Package, Kosode-no-Te cursed charms Attack Potency: Human level physically, Unknown with Jorougumo Package (The method used by the Package to kill its victims wasn't revealed, but it should be able to easily kill a normal human being) Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range, at least hundreds of meters with Jorougumo Package Standard Equipment: Silk Glove, multiple water bottles, hundreds of Kosode-no-Te cursed charms Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: The Jorougumo Package excludes anyone who dies, even if they are resuscitated seconds later; the Kosode-no-Te curses can be redirected by a skilled specialist Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Jorougumo Package:' A Jorougumo is an animal Youkai that transforms into a beautiful woman during the day and sucks human blood as a giant spider at night. Ai's Package is based on a particular Jorougumo version, the one said to live at the Jouren Falls. The story goes that a man that took a rest near the water found his foot bound by the spider's threads. In order to free himself, he cut the threads and tied them to a stump of a tree, which was pulled from the ground and drawn into the waters. Ai sets up numerous water battles as a trap to apply the situation of ‘taking a rest next to the water’ to the target. It's unknown if the water in the bottles is normal or if it's taken from the actual Jouren Falls. Anyone who spends a certain amount of time near one of the bottles is designated a target. Once a person is designated as a target, a spider web thread automatically appears burrowed inside their ankle. The web is invisible, though it can be grabbed. If removed, it reappears shortly afterward. Tying it around a stump or other things like a bus stop sign, a bench, etc; won't work. That portion of the legend has been altered to create a death game: only other participants' ankles are valid "stumps", and your own web won't reappear if you tie it around one of their ankles. After an indeterminate amount of time passes, the Jorougumo Package will kill anyone who still has at least a thread around their ankles. The method used by the Package to kill the participants is unknown. Since the story is about being dragged into a waterfall basin, drowning or falling from a great height seems the most probable, but the Jorougumo is a bloodsucking Youkai. And since the stump was pulled from the ground and dragged into the basin, being crushed to death is also a possibility. The controller of the Package is a glove made of spider silk. The glove reacts to the emotional disturbance of the game participants and reproduces them as virtual feelings. This can be used by Ai to check on the progress of the Package by feeling the death agonies of the people trapped to determine how many people are still alive. *'Kosode-no-Te Cursed Charms:' Kosode-no-Te is a type of Youkai that takes the shape of a kimono that curses anyone who wears it. Ai has made hundreds of copies of one in the form of small cheap magic paper charms. She can bind the body of anyone covered by the charms, forcing them to follow her orders. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Zashiki Warashi Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Web Users Category:Paper Users Category:Curse Users Category:Mind Users Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 10